Hold on to me
by PrincesaHoldontome
Summary: DxG
1. Chapter 1

_I woke up without power._

_I was lying on a rocky soil, I could not see anything but shadows._

_"Finally you woke up!" I asked a female voice was Mylli, a friend of my mother_

_"What ... What? Where's Mom?" She was sad all at once._

_"I understand ... They have not spared" I had to be strong I must not cry._

_"I'm sorry she tried to protect you ... but you have no done ..."_

_"Arg ... French ... ... They managed to make us prisoners who were taken hostage along with us?" I interrupted her in a rage._

_"They took all the women and men .. Well ... killed him ..."_

_I bit my lip, how they could do this to us? Right now I would kill them all! They did no harm to my country and kept us prisoners to work._

_Suddenly the door flew open suddenly letting in a ray of light._

_"Bonjour prisoners! I have a great story" The women looked puzzled and I realized I also thought it was strange how he could have a good news for us?_

_"One of you will fight France for fighting with all his might, or die!" That's what was strange, imprison us first then we say that we must fight for them and for the "France". I decided to offer voluntary, any place would have been better than this, then sooner or later we will kill these filthy!._

_"I! I voluntarily offer to fight" I got my teeth decided damper._

_"You want to come femme fragile at war with us?" The guard laughed, then waved me head down looking at the faces of women who prayed for me._

_"First of all bow down before me squalid little woman!" Contiuai to bite his lip and clenched my fists._

_"No, I never bow down to you filthy worm!" The women looked at me with his mouth open while I still kept my head down looking at my bare feet._

_"If you put it that way ... slave shall reserve special treatment!" He snapped his fingers and two soldiers sprang from behind the guard approached me and holding a whip in his hand._

_"No, please!" I screamed in panic._

_"Instead," He looks at me with eyes truce.I two soldiers grabbed me by the arms, then I ripped from behind the T-shirt_

_"Leave her alone!" Shouted Mylli_

_"Stop it Mylli worse the situation and will take you too! Do not worry about me"_

_"What a pretty picture of Madame that we have here! Well since today is good for you two lashes!" He snapped his fingers again, then ordered his soldiers:_

_"Go!"_

_The two stretched out the whip Then I glanced at Mylli: It was held by two women, was trying to rustle then closed my eyes and felt a twinge in immense pain was trying to hold back her screams as not to worry Mylli, but could not._

_"No, enough! Ahhhhh!" The pain was immense, I could not get on my feet so I was stumbling trying to restitute I knelt down, trying not to rustle another dense then the same as before except that this was more violent. The forces left me dark eyes gave way reigned ..._

_That sense of peace, that immunity from pain disappeared within minutes as the guard was still trying to slap me to wake up_

_"Wake maid! We must put to hard labor to make you stronger!" The guard laughed at the thought of me more evil_

_"I do not want to get up ..." He could barely get her back and kneel an injury kept me very large and bleeding._

_"Instead you have to get up and you have to call me your majesty!" He gave me a kick in the back where there was the football made me another lie down on the ground the same feeling: I was going to die in that moment or I wanted to go back, go back where peace reigned where there were no hostilities wanted to go with my mother._

_"Curation, we need to as a soldier and as a working ..." said the man walked away and left me with the two soldiers who put me in a strip wound and helped me to get up urging them to get closer to , the Pain was passing but did not allow me to walk, just arrived from Mylli So I knelt and lay down over her legs._

_"Why did you do that?" I chise her, his face was still weeping_

_"Why kill us sooner or later, and I do not want to stay here and then see you all dead ... not do it ..."_

_I could not speak because of the pain that he still wanted to Mylli she's always been like a sister and not as a knowledges, and now it was like a mother to me ..._

_"Rest Rest ... small ..." He passed a hand over my hair colored dark blue and blacks then I darkness reigned as before the pain disappeared the head was no longer crowded with thoughts._

_While I was sleeping Mylli approached on tiptoe to the door, put his ear and slowly began to listen._

_"Commander look who we found, was trying to escape," A soldier pushed a little boy of five years_

_"At a nosy !..." He passed a hand in his goatee thinking of a torture for him._

_"Well, send him to war to die !..." he cried._

_"But the commander is ... A baby!" The commander became dark and squinted at the soldier._

_"Nothing but! Do not you dare disobey my orders!"_

_"Yes Commander ... I'm going to tell the boss?" The captain nodded, then continued ..._

_"Dietel that a small donnettina has offered to go to war with us and surely die ..."_

_"Yes Commander" The soldier allontan verso a hut where he lived the head while the captain went in the opposite nell'infermieria ..._

_"Force maids wake up! We do care!" The captain woke us all including holding a sweater with the sleeves and bottom cut short, it was like a top._

_"Femme fragile hold put on this!" I threw the t-shirt then opened the door._

_"Get in line! Dbbiamo go to the infirmary!" The women started to get up and came out one by one was the last one, I quickly slipped my t-shirt and waited row ran fast enough and the screams of of women felt it was my turn, I took his arms and threw me on a large syringe that made me shiver, then gave a splash vacuum kept me strong while I wriggled myself not to inject medicine._

_"Stay still if you do not want to die" He was approaching me and then I pointed the syringe on the arm and injected the medicine_

_"Hague! It hurts!" I closed my eyes and I shut my teeth trying to endure the pain that lasted a couple of seconds, then gave me a piece of cotton put bleeding, the syringe was bigger than all the others and was a bad dog!_

_"Are you okay?" I asked, holding her too Mylli cotton on the puncture._

_"Yes .." He went back into the hut where we locked up, had become night and it was time to a woman screaming._

_"I do not want to do! No please!"_

_"Then you shall die"_

_"What! No wait, no!" There was a bang and she stopped screaming, meant that they had killed her._

_"They've killed it? True?" I asked, sobbing, continued to bite my kill something or someone better ..._

_"Now sleep little tomorrow will be better"_

_"You go to war tomorrow," the picoline "Mylli turned in the doorway and saw the commander_

_"It's going to happen and if something I ... I .."_

_"You what?" He gave him a slap then left and finally let me sleep in day finally was over, I was whipped, beaten, and I had even point with a needle and tomorrow is another day, I will go to war and possibly die, but I say? Well ... I will die for sure I had a good life with my mother and I will not spoil it prejudice in this world full of torture .._

_Small-comment-author Well I have come this far?_

_Do you have strong stomach congratulations! I hope that threw me tomatoes!  
>Tirano a watermelon * * Funny ...<br>However I would not want to be like a story I heard DxC ^ ^ '_

_Aly kisses 3_


	2. Capitolo 2

I woke up without power.

I was lying on a rocky soil, I could not see anything but shadows.

"Finally you woke up!" I asked a female voice was Mylli, a friend of my mother

"What ... What? Where's Mom?" She was sad all at once.

"I understand ... They have not spared" I had to be strong I must not cry.

"I'm sorry she tried to protect you ... but you have no done ..."

"Arg ... French ... ... They managed to make us prisoners who were taken hostage along with us?" I interrupted her in a rage.

"They took all the women and men .. Well ... killed him ..."

I bit my lip, how they could do this to us? Right now I would kill them all! They did no harm to my country and kept us prisoners to work.

Suddenly the door flew open suddenly letting in a ray of light.

"Bonjour prisoners! I have a great story" The women looked puzzled and I realized I also thought it was strange how he could have a good news for us?

"One of you will fight France for fighting with all his might, or die!" That's what was strange, imprison us first then we say that we must fight for them and for the "France". I decided to offer voluntary, any place would have been better than this, then sooner or later we will kill these filthy!.

"I! I voluntarily offer to fight" I got my teeth decided damper.

"You want to come femme fragile at war with us?" The guard laughed, then waved me head down looking at the faces of women who prayed for me.

"First of all bow down before me squalid little woman!" Contiuai to bite his lip and clenched my fists.

"No, I never bow down to you filthy worm!" The women looked at me with his mouth open while I still kept my head down looking at my bare feet.

"If you put it that way ... slave shall reserve special treatment!" He snapped his fingers and two soldiers sprang from behind the guard approached me and holding a whip in his hand.

"No, please!" I screamed in panic.

"Instead," He looks at me with eyes truce.I two soldiers grabbed me by the arms, then I ripped from behind the T-shirt

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Mylli

"Stop it Mylli worse the situation and will take you too! Do not worry about me"

"What a pretty picture of Madame that we have here! Well since today is good for you two lashes!" He snapped his fingers again, then ordered his soldiers:

"Go!"

The two stretched out the whip Then I glanced at Mylli: It was held by two women, was trying to rustle then closed my eyes and felt a twinge in immense pain was trying to hold back her screams as not to worry Mylli, but could not.

"No, enough! Ahhhhh!" The pain was immense, I could not get on my feet so I was stumbling trying to restitute I knelt down, trying not to rustle another dense then the same as before except that this was more violent. The forces left me dark eyes gave way reigned ...

That sense of peace, that immunity from pain disappeared within minutes as the guard was still trying to slap me to wake up

"Wake maid! We must put to hard labor to make you stronger!" The guard laughed at the thought of me more evil

"I do not want to get up ..." He could barely get her back and kneel an injury kept me very large and bleeding.

"Instead you have to get up and you have to call me your majesty!" He gave me a kick in the back where there was the football made me another lie down on the ground the same feeling: I was going to die in that moment or I wanted to go back, go back where peace reigned where there were no hostilities wanted to go with my mother.

"Curation, we need to as a soldier and as a working ..." said the man walked away and left me with the two soldiers who put me in a strip wound and helped me to get up urging them to get closer to , the Pain was passing but did not allow me to walk, just arrived from Mylli So I knelt and lay down over her legs.

"Why did you do that?" I chise her, his face was still weeping

"Why kill us sooner or later, and I do not want to stay here and then see you all dead ... not do it ..."

I could not speak because of the pain that he still wanted to Mylli she's always been like a sister and not as a knowledges, and now it was like a mother to me ...

"Rest Rest ... small ..." He passed a hand over my hair colored dark blue and blacks then I darkness reigned as before the pain disappeared the head was no longer crowded with thoughts.

While I was sleeping Mylli approached on tiptoe to the door, put his ear and slowly began to listen.

"Commander look who we found, was trying to escape," A soldier pushed a little boy of five years

"At a nosy !..." He passed a hand in his goatee thinking of a torture for him.

"Well, send him to war to die !..." he cried.

"But the commander is ... A baby!" The commander became dark and squinted at the soldier.

"Nothing but! Do not you dare disobey my orders!"

"Yes Commander ... I'm going to tell the boss?" The captain nodded, then continued ...

"Dietel that a small donnettina has offered to go to war with us and surely die ..."

"Yes Commander" The soldier allontan verso a hut where he lived the head while the captain went in the opposite nell'infermieria ...

"Force maids wake up! We do care!" The captain woke us all including holding a sweater with the sleeves and bottom cut short, it was like a top.

"Femme fragile hold put on this!" I threw the t-shirt then opened the door.

"Get in line! Dbbiamo go to the infirmary!" The women started to get up and came out one by one was the last one, I quickly slipped my t-shirt and waited row ran fast enough and the screams of of women felt it was my turn, I took his arms and threw me on a large syringe that made me shiver, then gave a splash vacuum kept me strong while I wriggled myself not to inject medicine.

"Stay still if you do not want to die" He was approaching me and then I pointed the syringe on the arm and injected the medicine

"Hague! It hurts!" I closed my eyes and I shut my teeth trying to endure the pain that lasted a couple of seconds, then gave me a piece of cotton put bleeding, the syringe was bigger than all the others and was a bad dog!

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding her too Mylli cotton on the puncture.

"Yes .." He went back into the hut where we locked up, had become night and it was time to a woman screaming.

"I do not want to do! No please!"

"Then you shall die"

"What! No wait, no!" There was a bang and she stopped screaming, meant that they had killed her.

"They've killed it? True?" I asked, sobbing, continued to bite my kill something or someone better ...

"Now sleep little tomorrow will be better"

"You go to war tomorrow," the picoline "Mylli turned in the doorway and saw the commander

"It's going to happen and if something I ... I .."

"You what?" He gave him a slap then left and finally let me sleep in day finally was over, I was whipped, beaten, and I had even point with a needle and tomorrow is another day, I will go to war and possibly die, but I say? Well ... I will die for sure I had a good life with my mother and I will not spoil it prejudice in this world full of torture .. 


End file.
